


The Kiss Of Death (or at least of a somewhat discomfort)

by imbxdateverything



Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Four is baby and needs to be protected at all costs, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Started out as an one chapter fic but now its my longest to date, Team as Family, Whump, just a little something to take my mind off things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything
Summary: May I offer you an alright whump fic in these trying times?| The Ghosts are on a mission looking for a rich asshole in a mansion full of rich assholes but when they find him shit hits the fan. |
Comments: 32
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I was gonna post the whole thing as soon as I finished it but since I'm procrastinating I'mma just post chapter 1 and then hopefully will finish it in a reasonable timeline.

Everyone, except One and Seven, was inside the building where their target was supposed to be.

The Ghosts were dressed up for this mission as they had to blend in with a lot of rich assholes. So One had taken them, one by one, into the most expensive stores to shop for clothes.

Almost everyone loved the outfits. With the exception of Four, of course. 

Billy would prefer hoodies and sweatpants any day of the week instead of these high-end, uncomfortable clothes. But, through no lack of trying, he couldn't avoid wearing them.

In conclusion, Four was stuck in this mansion that was built to resemble a fucking labyrinth with the most shallow, fake, just plainly terrible people AND to top it all off, the Ghosts had yet to see their target.

"Keep your eyes open, guys." One's patronising voice came through everyone's comms.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that?" Four mumbled, rolling his eyes as if One could see that, while ' _admiring_ ' another pure silver ashtray that was set on the table.

"I saw that." Came the firm reply, which did bring a small smirk to Four's face, if he was being honest, "Four, I'm gonna need you to put down that ashtray and stop _fucking_ taking shit! Someone might see you."

Again, only mumbling came through to One but this time it was unintelligible. One preferred not knowing what kind of curse Four had put on him, honestly.

The rest of the Ghosts were trying to stifle their smiles at the interaction when suddenly Two spoke; 

"He's here." 

Everyone sobered up instantly and looked around to see the target for themselves. 

"Left corner by the entrance door." Two said as she could see that the others couldn't find the target.

"I'm moving in." Three said determined but One's voice and Two's hand on his arm stopped him before he could take a step.

"No, Three. Not yet."

All of them followed the guy with their eyes as he made his way through the crowd, taking a drink in his hand and greeting everyone, obvious for anyone to see that he was planning on staying exactly where he was.

—

After a few tedious hours of waiting for their target to do something, anything, the Ghosts were pleased to see that the guy was excusing himself and going for a door on the right side of the building that the team knew there to be hallway and an array of guest rooms behind.

Since Four was the closest to their target, he made to follow him. 

Silently Billy trailed a few feet behind him, going in after him almost immediately after the door leading to the hall was closed. 

For a couple of still moments, Four couldn't see anything or anyone. He figured that the guy went inside a room. 

He held his breath as he tried to pick up any sounds that would betray the guy's position, but nothing could be heard.

Suddenly, all the air in Four's lungs rushed out of him as his back hit painfully the wall behind him. He didn't expect to be face to face with their target like this, but there he was. 

The bad guy was holding tight on Billy's suit jacket's lapels, keeping him immobile with bruising force.

As Billy's hands shot up to take a hold of the guy's wrists that were holding him pinned, he did something baffling. 

Four was unable to move from the shock he felt as the guy's lips met his with a crushing force. No matter how hard Billy tried to pull away from the violent kiss, the more the target held him in place.

But the lips and the force Billy felt in his chest were gone just as unexpectedly as they'd come. The hands stopped holding him back and now was Four's chance to incapacitate the guy but for the life of his, he couldn't bring himself to move whatsoever.

The guy retreated hastily into the main hall, after throwing a malicious grin at Billy, who was stuck there, dumbfounded, back against the wall and breathing as if he'd run a marathon.

In his shock, he had failed to notice that One's voice that came out of the comm in his ear didn't exist anymore.

Ignoring the lightheadedness Billy felt, he pushed himself off the wall he was straight out leaning on for balance now and focused all of his attention on getting the fuck out of that place.

As soon as he walked out of the hallway's door, he grabbed a glass of champagne to wash down the bitter, metallic taste his mouth had in a single swift gulp and without paying any attention to his team who was throwing him looks of concern, Four made his way outside and round a corner. 

Breathing in the clear and crisp night air, Billy let himself slide down the building's side and onto the ground, letting a long and heavy sigh leave him.

After a couple of minutes of Four gathering his breath, he heard footsteps nearing where he was sitting.

"We were wondering where you'd gone off to, kid." Three said reaching him and helping him up by extending his arm.

Four didn't mention the dizziness he felt as he got up.

Billy also saw Two and Five walking with the bad guy between them, holding him still. They had tied his hands behind his back and gagged him and yet when his eyes fell on Billy standing there, there was still a dangerous glint in them.

He ignored it, whereas Javier shot the guy a murderous look even through he didn't know what had occurred. 

In fact, the only thing that any of them had heard from Four's comm was a thud and a sharp gasp before it was disconnected and seeing Four practically running out.

Seven and One were waiting for the others by the car as soon as they got the information from Two that they had the target.

Seven was already in the driver seat whereas One was outside of the car still, waiting for all the Ghosts to join them.

When they reached the seven-seater SUV, they threw the tied up guy in the middle row between Camille and Amelia as Javier and Billy took a seat behind them. With Blaine and One sitting in the front row, Blaine on the wheel, they made to leave.

All that could be heard for a while was the sounds of the passing cars as they drove on until their target started breathing heavily and sputtering behind the gag. The Ghosts didn't pay much attention, thinking it a ruse of sorts, that was until the guy started having spasms, which made One look back and Five to start checking on him.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with him?" One asked Five quickly.

"I don't know. He seems to be having a seizure." Amelia retorted just as hastily.

Blaine parked the car in an alleyway after One told him to so that Amelia could take a better look at him.

After taking his gag off, they all saw that he had extreme salivation and that his eyes were rolling back into his head making only the white of his eyes visible. After a minute of trying to bring him to stop, Five saw him seizing up and altogether stopping any movement. 

Everyone was speechless for a second as Five checked his pulse.

"Well?" Three asked eagerly. 

Five breathed in deeply and answered; "He's dead."

There was a faint ' _damn it'_ coming from Two as for the others, they only sighed. 

Five went close to him and sniffed him to see if there was any sign of poison. She was right to do so as she caught the scent of bitterness.

"Poison." Amelia said softly.

"Excuse me? Did you say poison?" One said disbelieving, "Who poisoned him? I mean, we _were_ watching his every move."

"Maybe he poisoned himself." Camille said.

"Son of a bitch." One snapped at no one in particular; "Fuck! Let's just... Let's just go."

Seven put the car to drive and started for the airport. 

Through all this, Four was looking at everyone in turn, puzzled.

Suddenly, Three turned to Billy and asked him; "Did you notice anything off with him while you were in that hallway?"

"He tasted kinda weird." Four reported before he could think of what he said.

Every single one person in that car looked at him as if he was insane but Blaine was the one to speak up.

"How do you know how he _tasted_?" He questioned a now blushing Four.

"He- Well, he m-might have kissed me." Four stuttered his answer.

Seven was about to say something again but was cut off by Five; "What do you mean it tasted off? How did the kiss taste?" 

"Almost like almonds." Billy said after a small pause.

That made Five's features to turn into distress while the others, except for Seven who was keeping his eyes on the road, tried to make sense of why that guy had kissed Four.

Four tried very hard to avoid anyone's eyes even though he knew he shouldn't be embarrassed for something that happened without him even wanting it to. 

He was also trying to make his now reawakened headache and absolute need to bring his hand up to his head not show through.

"B- Four?" Five startled Four from his thoughts.

"Yea?" He barely mumbled.

"What happened exactly?"

Billy started the retelling of how everything came to be which got him a couple of sympathetic looks from Five and Two, a worried look from Seven and two very dangerous looks aimed at the dead now body of their target (that they had moved to the very back of the car to get rid of later) from One and Three.

One told Seven to stop the car, which he did quite sharply.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard." Three said angrily which was answered by Two with a ' _he's already dead, idiot_ ' in a _stop-it_ tone of voice.

"Alright. Let's regroup for a second, guys." One decided and continued; "Now, what I want to know is why is Five looking at Four like that?"

Everyone's attention was now on Amelia's face, indeed it was odd seeing her look at Billy like a kicked puppy. She was shaken out of her thoughts but the feeling of five pairs of eyes burning into her head.

Five cleared her throat and while looking right into Four's eyes she said; "I think you were poisoned."

Billy's eyes widened and his heartbeat began racing even worse than before. 

"Do you feel any dizziness? Maybe some nausea?" She continued as she took Four's wrist in her hand to check his pulse.

Four couldn't bring himself to answer because he felt as if he was choking even as his breathing accelerated. Now everyone could see that Amelia was right.

Billy had been _poisoned_.

Without any need for words, Blaine started the car up again and floored the gas pedal. 

One was glancing back and forth every once in a while between the road and Four, who was in a middle of a panic attack and was being calmed down by Five and two.

Three was uncharacteristically quiet, holding Billy's left hand as he couldn't stop thinking how he should have gone with him in that hallway because then Four wouldn't have been hurt.

And like that they made their way towards the airport as fast as they could go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait and thanks to all of you for being patient with me ((:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so um you're gonna laugh but this isn't actually the last chapter of this....
> 
> enjoy :))

After about one painful hour, the Ghosts reached the airport and quickly boarded onto their jet. After taking off, One turned the autopilot on and went to the cabin where the others were.

Everyone was sitting on a seat that would be close to Billy but not that close while Amelia was checking his vitals.

There was a veil of anxiety on everyone's face as they sat silently, watching as Five checked Four's blood pressure for the tenth time.

No one had spoken the whole ride to the airport except for Five, who was calming Four down during it. Even now, nobody wanted to break that silence.

They still didn't know what kind of poison it was that Four had in his system, or how much of it he had ingested or anything really, except that this could go from bad to worse at any moment.

–

Five sighed and sunk in her seat and said; "There's nothing more I can do, now we just wait."

Everyone looked grim at that statement and Two held a cup of water up to Four's mouth since he needed to drink a lot of liquids to try and flush the poison out of his system.

Four accepted the water gladly as he saw how worried everyone was looking at him. After he had a panic attack, he had chastised himself for it because he didn't want to make anyone feel worse because of him. He couldn't really help feeling despair, though.

As much as Billy would like to act as if this wasn't that big of a deal, he just couldn't. Pretending to be alright in this situation would get him nowhere and he knew it.

One also sighed heavily through his nose and brought his hand up to wipe on his mouth.

"How do we find out what kind of poison it is?" One voiced everyone's greatest wonder that moment.

Five looked up at him while everyone looked at her waiting for an answer. Instead of Amelia answering One's question, she turned to Four and asked;

"Can you tell me again exactly how it tasted when he kissed you?"

Four shallower hard and after a second of trying to gather every single thing he could from his memories of the kiss, he said; 

"I remember it being bitter and metallic, almost like what blood tastes but there was also another thing, a weird taste that was again bitter; like almonds."

At that Five sat up straighter on her seat; "It tasted like blood _and_ like almonds?"

"Yeah." Four answered and then added in a confused voice, "Why?"

"I think I know what the poison could be." At that everyone looked at her with hope in their eyes, "Cyanide." she finished.

"Okay. How do we get rid of it?" Seven questioned.

"I have a cyanide antidote kit." Everyone's eyes lit up at that information, " _But_ , it is back on base." 

That made them less hopeful since they were still a couple hours away from their base.

"So what are we supposed to do until then?" Three asked.

"We must keep giving Billy water, lots of it."

Five answered so deep in thought, she didn't even realise that she had called Four by his name in front of One. She also didn't realise that One couldn't care less about it as long as she told them exactly how to keep Four alive long enough to get home.

"Also we need to keep his oxygen level steady, were it to falter. I think I might have an oxygen mask in the jet's first aid kit." Amelia finished her sentence quietly as if she was thinking out loud.

Through all this, Four had no clue as to what to do or say except look at whoever was speaking at the time and nod now and again.

Suddenly, Three turned to Four and said; "How are you feeling now, kid?"

All Billy did was look at Three with a lost look because he didn't actually know how he felt at the moment.

Well, he knew that he didn't have difficulty breathing or any kind of physical pain anywhere, so the answer to Three's question would be ' _I'm fine_ '. One the other hand, Four felt mentally exhausted and, honestly, he felt a bit ashamed.

Ashamed, not because he did something bad that he shouldn't have, but ashamed because he allowed some asshole to get close enough to hurt him, because he just stood there doing absolutely nothing except stare at the guy pushing him. He felt like that mostly because, as he realised, he just wasn't fast or strong enough to push the guy off him and knock him out. Instead what he actually did was run away scared. If it weren't for his teammates, he would have gotten away with every bad thing he did because of that small moment of hesitation from Four. 

And he _hated_ himself for it.

What Three got instead of an answer was worrisome to everyone and they all looked very alarmed as they watched a single tear drop down Four's cheek and onto his jacket before being absorbed by the fabric.

Three opened his mouth to say something but he just couldn't find anything appropriate.

Really, every single one of them was at a loss of words as they witnessed Four's single tear turn into a sob, then another and then another utill he was altogether crying.

In everyone's eyes there was pity, worry and sadness for their fellow Ghost but also some uncertainty as to why he was crying. After thinking it over for a second, they all decided that it must have been because of the poison.

No one thought more of it as they offered silent support to their friend.

Two started combing through Four's hair with her fingers, Three put a hand on Billy's shoulder and squeezed it every now and again, Five took one of his hands into hers, Seven patted Four's knee a couple times to let him know he was there and, finally, One crouched in front of Billy, almost inaudibly whispered 'it's gonna be okay' and gave him an awkward two-seconds hug before pulling away and sitting opposite him with a sad look on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first part of this chapter: terrible  
> second part: amazing
> 
> anyway hope I didn't ruin your day (or night) with my sad ass chapter :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor four can't get a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is awkward but um as you've realized I'm writing this story as I go so I don't know how many chapters there will be maybe two more maybe three who knows?   
> anyway, I just hope you continue reading this story and yes it's sad now but after the hurt comes the comfort soooooo stay tuned :)))

After Four had calmed down some and had managed to stop his tears from falling anymore, he breathed in deeply a couple times to compose himself further.  
  
He was already feeling weak and guilty, no need to add to that by making his team feel bad for him. I sure don't deserve it, he thought.  
  
With all this self pitying Four was doing, he hadn't realised that his headache had spiked up again. When he finally realised it, he felt it as though someone was vigorously trying to get out of his head by drilling a hole into it while also using a sledgehammer.  
  
Billy clutched his head with both his hands in the white blinding pain he suddenly felt before he could think of the action and, to his dismay, caused the others to worry tenfold.   
  
As if Four hadn't enough to worry about, his nausea also came back with a vengeance. Then he did something _really_ stupid. As his hands where still on his head, he jumped off of his seat as he tried to get away from everyone surrounding him and hopefully reach the jet's bathroom.  
  
But, unfortunately, Billy didn't manage to get very far, instead, his knees buckled underneath him as he dry heaved onto the plane's floor.  
  
Everyone immediately rose to their feet and went to reach Four but Five stopped them with a; "Give him some space. Let's not suffocate him."  
  
They reluctantly fell back as Amelia made her way next to Four's still heaving body, never taking their eyes off the duo.  
  
Amelia put her hand gently on Four's back and helped him up and into the bathroom where he proceeded to removing the couple bites of food he had gotten the day before.  
  
Afterwards, Five insisted Four drank some water, which he did, albeit it was only two small sips. All the while, Five hadn't stopped rubbing circles on Billy's back.  
  
After a while of sitting in silence with Five inside the small bathroom, without looking up from the spot he was staring on the floor, Four asked; "Why are you doing this?"  
  
At this Amelia lifted her head to look at Four in confusion.  
  
"Doing what?" She said.  
  
"Helping me." Answered Billy in a small and unsure voice.  
  
Five took pride in the fact that almost nothing could surprise her but nothing could have prepared her for the words that came out of Four's mouth.  
  
At that moment, Five understood how young Four was with how innocent he looked right then and she realised that it was rare for them to see the actual side of Four. Not the fearless, brave and carefree Four but the young, untainted and almost naive Billy.   
  
"What do you mean?" Amelia asked in an equally quiet voice.   
  
The answer she got made was heartbreaking; "I don't deserve it."  
  
"Why do you say that?"   
  
With a heavy sigh, Billy said; "Out of everyone in this team I am the weakest one."  
  
Five looked saddened by his words and went to tell him that he was wrong but Four continued on.  
  
"One is a billionaire, Two is a spy, Three is an actual assassin, Seven is an honourable soldier and you are a licensed doctor! What am _I_? A thief. Just someone who jumps from buildings and does nothing but put the whole mission at risk." He finished, never taking his eyes away from the floor.  
  
For a second Amelia was speechless, not because she agreed with him but because she had no clue that Billy felt that way. He was always walking with an air of confidence about him, seeming not to have a care in the world. _How_ could she know that inside he was harvesting such emotions?   
  
When Amelia finally found her voice, she exclaimed, ' _No_ ' which made Four slightly flinch.  
  
To someone who didn't know her, Five would have seemed to them as if she were angry but to Four, it was clear that she was merely in disbelief.  
  
Amelia moved as much as she could to be facing Four, she put a finger under his chin and lifted his head up so that Billy was looking into her eyes.  
  
"No." She repeated in a gentler manner, "You are wrong. Yes, I am a doctor and everyone is what they are, but you... You are so much more than someone who jumps around. You are a valuable member of our team."  
  
At this, Four breathed out in doubt and Five continued, "Ask whoever you want, even One. They will all say the same thing I said."  
  
Billy lowered his eyes once again, "They won't. They all know and even you know how weak and useless I am. What do I bring to this team except problems? _Nothing_." Now his eyes were starting to sting with unshed tears but Four refused to let them fall, even though Five could clearly see the wetness in them.  
  
"I couldn't even shake one guy off." He added softly, almost inaudibly in a shaky voice.   
  
And it suddenly clicked for Amelia. She abruptly realised that the reason for Four crying before wasn't because he was hurt, _no_ , it was actually because his self doubt got too much for him and had caused him to finally break down.  
  
Five felt an overwhelming sadness surround her to the point she thought she might start crying as well.  
  
Pushing the lump in her throat down, she bid Billy to look at her once more.  
  
"This wasn't your fault."   
  
And just like that, Four's already frail mental dam had broken down all over again and tears once more started to fall.   
  
Amelia repeated the phrase once more softer as she put her arms around Four in a hug.  
  
Billy reciprocated with wrapping his arms around Five's body and letting his head fall on her shoulder as all of his strength gave way.  
  
-  
  
After about 20 minutes, Four was close to falling asleep right then and there.   
  
Five though, seeing what a bad idea that would be, roused him and told him that they should get back to the others as they would have been worried.  
  
Four gave her an almost invisible nod and went to get up but he wasn't strong enough at the moment to hold himself up.   
  
Thankfully, Amelia saw him having difficulty standing up, so she grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulder as she put hers underneath his and like that carried him out of the bathroom and onto a seat.  
  
As soon as they came out of the bathroom, everyone -except One who went back to piloting the plane- got up but didn't move forward as they remember what Five had told them.  
  
They watched as Amelia set Billy down and they were unnerved by how much worse he looked. His face was white as a sheet and his eyes red and puffy, he couldn't walk on his own and he seemed as if he would fall apart by just a small gust of wind.  
  
It was honestly disheartening for all of them to see someone who was usually confident and all around happy so _broken_.  
  
Before anyone could say something, One's voice rang through the jet's intercom system;  
  
" _Final approach, 5 minutes_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much angst!!!!!!!
> 
> thank you all so much for reading, giving kudos and reviewing my story :))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay he's fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologise to everyone for such a long wait but I've had the worst case of writer's block and i hated it so much. but! i am here now and i think there is going to be just another chapter that WILL come out before July is passed I promise. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this..... thing.

_"Final approach, 5 minutes."_

Three and Seven looked out of a nearby window and saw a vast, tree surrounded, almost hidden airport coming closer and closer.

They all got onto their own seat and buckled up for the landing.

Not a sound could be heard apart from the jet engines slowing down and once they did completely, there was dead silence. 

Nobody spoke as they gathered their bags and deplaned.

They walked down the few stairs of the jet with Four being last as he was visibly drained of his strength. 

Five, on the contrary, went first off the plane to get her things ready to treat Four.

Amelia disinfected her hands and put on gloves as Billy was taking a seat on the bed. She told him to lie down.

Then she got out her cyanide antidote kit and prepared the antidote in a syringe. Five finally injected the medicine into Four's arm and then realised that she had an audience.

The rest of the Ghosts were standing just a bit away from the tent's entrance, looking at Five as she worked and anticipating any news.

"It'll take a couple minutes." Amelia finally said. 

At this, everyone exhaled a tired sigh.

"Alright, people." One began and almost silently clapped his hands, "Go on. Get you stuff settled. Three go take a shower, you stink."

A quiet, lacking-its-usual-passion ' _fuck you_ ' could be heard as Two, Three and Seven went to their respective 'rooms'.

Five went to turn towards Billy only to realise that One was still there. 

"Aren't you gonna get your things settled?" She questioned.

One went inside the room and stood opposite of Amelia, on the other side of the bed in which Four was lying.

He wasn't paying much attention to the question Five had asked him, it seemed. 

He hummed after a heartbeat or two and took his eyes off of Four's prone body and looked up at her; "I'll go later." He dismissed her swating with his hand half-assed. 

Five pondered One's behaviour for a moment before, without commenting, she went back to her job.

She felt for Four's pulse and found it still to be erratic. Thing that dismayed her greatly. 

She didn't let her distress show in her face, after all, she was a professional and she also knew that she couldn't let her hope falter after just two minutes.

And so, she also took a seat next to Four. 

-

Like that is how the rest found them after 15 minutes. 

One on the left side of the bed, Four on it and Five on the right side of it.

"How is he?" Three asked hesitantly.

Amelia looked up and then at Billy, checking once again his heartbeat. 

This time it was slower, more normal than previously and Five smiled a bit to herself before answering without taking her eyes off Four; "He's gonna be fine."

Three sighs of relief were heard at the news.

As if on cue, Four breathed out and slowly opened his eyes.

One, who hadn't moved a muscle in these 15 minutes, trained his eyes on Four's face and he himself saw how much different, better his face looked as his skin was starting to get back some of its colour.

"Four?" One asked inaudibly, so much so that no one heard him.

Seven was the first to get inside the room, followed by Two and Three, and as he got to the foot of the bed, he slightly patted Four on the leg.

"Glad to have you back." He said.

Two just smiled and Three, honest to God, looked as if he were about to _bawl_ from happiness. 

All the while, poor Billy was looking at everyone wide eyed, wondering what the hell was happening. 

"Four?" Amelia addressed him and he moved his head to look at her, "I gave you an antidote for the poison. You will be fine now." She finished.

Four only nodded his head. 

That was when One decided to break his silence, "How are you feeling, buddy?" He said with a big and exhausted sigh. 

"Um.. I'm better." Billy answered uncertainly.

"Good. That's good to hear." 

With that, One got up and left while murmuring something about ' _having stuff to settle_ '.

It, of course, went right over Billy's head but the others noticed how much more relieved One looked as he walked out.

"It is good to hear." Amelia looked at Four with a new air about her. A happy and relaxed air.

"Yeah." Said Four while still looking at the doorway, where One was just a minute ago before pulling himself and looking at Five while trying to smile reassuringly.

"You gave us quite the scare, kid." Reported Seven as he again patted Four's leg.

Two softly agreed with Blaine with a ' _oui_ '.

"It's okay now since you're fine but you should've seen the other guy." Three said between laughs without thinking. 

Instantly, Four's smile fell as if he was suddenly hit with a memory he'd rather forget. 

In fact, that was exactly what happened.

Amelia looked at Three with disapproval and Camille nudged him and whishered at him to shut up.

As soon as Three realised what he had said, his own face fell as well, his laugh was cut in the middle and his eyes were saddened as he looked into the scared look in Billy's eyes.

"I- I'm sorry, man." He tried to apologise but he was feeling choked up as again his feelings of guilt overcame him.

"I-" Javier began again but was stopped by Two.

"Can I speak with you? _Outside_?" She said in a tone that meant that it wasn't actually a question and if he didn't do as she said he would regret it, immensely. 

Not one to tempt fate and luck, Three followed Two outside and as soon as they passed through the door Two's voice could be heard as if she was talking to a petulant child.

When the voices subsided, Seven took it upon him to break the heavy silence. 

"Alright then, I am beat. I thing I'm gonna sleep, I think you should too." He said looking at Four but addressing the both of them.

"He's right." Five said, "You should sleep. Do not exhaust yourself." 

Billy had no issue doing as he was told, which was such a contrast from the usual defiance Four showed with any kind of command, outside of missions of course.

And thus, Four falling asleep just about instantly, Blaine and Amelia wished each other good night and Seven went to his trailer and Amelia settled on the chair next to Billy.

-

In the other side of their little 'camp', One had watched as everyone, with the exception of Four and Five, went to their respective beds.

He sighed as he pondered how _in the fuck_ had these people, especially Four, managed to weasel their way into his very soul and, dare he think, heart.

Suddenly, the word ' _family_ ' didn't sound so bad to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thank you for still being with with!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *we are family starts playing in the background*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised now, didn't I? :))
> 
> I JUST NOTICED THE WORD COUNT AHSHDKDLSJD

It was around 9 in the morning when One woke up to the _despicable_ sounds of the crickets.

He cursed them off as he turned to the other side of the bed when he heard a scuffle going on outside.

One thought that maybe Three and Seven had gotten in a 'playful' fight, _again_. The thought that maybe Seven was showing Four how to defend himself like he had done a few times before crossed his mind, making him shake off the last remnants of sleep from his mind.

It wasn't the thought of Four getting his ass handed to him by Seven, since that wasn't anything new, it was the thought that Four had gotten better overnight that made him jump from his bed and head outside.

To One's greatest disappointment and somewhat surprise, the noises where actually from Two and Seven finding new ways to disarm one another while Three stood a few feet back watching them, or at least One thought he was watching them.

With a sigh and an eye roll, One headed back in his trailer to make some coffee.

–

Three heard a door open and thought it to be One but didn't care to look if it was actually him as the door closed again after 2 seconds.

All he cared for right now, was Five, as she had promised to tell him the second Four was awake.

He still couldn't stop thinking how Billy could've died. Three thought that maybe a proper night's rest would make him feel better, but it hadn't worked and he was still plagued by his worries as he took another deep breath and released it into a long sigh.

Javier raised his eyes for one single second to see Camille and Blaine still going at it, whatever that was -he hadn't paid much attention-, and then lowered them once again. 

As he was preparing another nice heavy sigh, he heard Five's voice calling to him and he didn't need any more motivation to go straight to the med bay. 

As Three went inside, he saw Four with half lidded eyes as if he was just waking up. 

Javier looked at Five, who with a small smile on her face, nodded slightly.

Some hesitation was visible in Three's movements as he approached the bed on that the member he felt as a little brother lay upon.

"Hey, kid." Javier said in a hushed voice. 

"Hey." Came the even quieter reply from Billy as he was trying to get away from his sleepiness.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Three with hesitation.

"M'better." Four slurred his words and for a moment Three thought that he was still not feeling good and looked at Amelia unsure.

And Amelia reassured Three with the widening of her smile and thus Javier went on.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, buddy." To which Billy only smiled.

Not a big, happy smile but just as bright and it made Three feel a lot better that he had. He felt as if he could breathe a little easier now.

"I'll let you rest some more." Three said as he put a gentle hand on Billy's shoulder before heading out of the tent.

Just as Three was walking out, One appeared through the doorway with two coffee cups in his hand.

He gave Three an almost imperceptible side look and nod.

One wordlessly gave Five one of the coffee cups and sat on the chair next to the bed that he had occupied for the whole time they were there yesterday.

"Morning." He said in his usual asshole-ish voice and took a sip of his coffee

"Good morning." Replied Five unsurely while Four just looked at him.

One stayed seemingly oblivious to the tension in the room as he continued to drink his coffee sip by sip.

Five and Four exchanged a curious look and Four took it upon him to break the silence.

"How are you feeling?" He asked One.

One, in turn, stopped mid sip and seemed to be processing the question as if it was about rocket science. After a couple of heartbeats he looked up at Four's confused face.

"How am I feeling?" One asked as if he was talking to himself as he shook his head slightly and brought his cup to his face once more.

"How am _I_ feeling." He said in a slightly louder voice.

A small and tentative ' _yeah_ ' was heard from Four as Five looked ready for just about everything, even to throw hands.

But One laughed and took Five by surprise.

"How am _I_ feeling." One said once more in between laughter that confused both the other Ghosts, "I didn't get poisoned and almost died." He kept laughing but it was dying down by the second.

With a final chuckle he asked looking directly in Four's eyes, "How are _you_?"

"I.. I'm good. Better. Much better than... before." Billy answered quite awkwardly.

"Is he?" One turned his attention to Five.

"Indeed, he is." Said she in satisfaction.

From that point, One had a slight smile on his face, though Billy and Amelia doubted he even realized it was there.

"Well then, that's good." He said and as he was going to drink some of his surprisingly not empty yet cup he added more silently this time; "That's good."

–  
After a while of talking, a knock could be heard on the door.

"Yes?" Five asked to whoever was outside.

No answer came but two grown ass men came barging in with the sensible Two behind them.

How in the _everloving_ _fuck_ One resisted the pulling desire to facepalm, no one knows.

"Hello." Said Two with a smile.

"Hey." Four greeted her back, also with a slightly amused smile.

"Feeling better?" Camille asked Billy in an almost motherly tone.

"Yeah. Actually, I'm good as new." Came the overconfident answer.

"I wouldn't say good as new but okay." Five retorted in a fake angry voice but the wide smile on her face betrayed her.

Camille only chuckled softly as Javier and Blaine started making jokes with each other.

Like that they stayed, with Seven and Three their usual amusing selves with their bickering and laughing, with Five and Two chatting with Four about really anything that came to them and lastly, One sitting where he was, throwing in a comment here and then - _mostly rolling his eyes_ \- but otherwise staying silent.

At last, after a couple of hours, it was again time for Four to rest, so Two, Three and Seven went outside and did whatever they did in their personal time.

One hadn't made any move to leave.

"You should go too." He said after a moment of silence after the others had left.

Five lifted her eyes from a sleeping Four and looked at One.

"You should go rest." One continued, "I know you've been here all night and all day and I also know that you can't have gotter more than an hour of sleep last night. So, _go_." 

Amelia smiled; "Thank you but I need to stay with Four." 

A moment of silence passed.

"I'll stay with him."

Five tried to hide the smile that was starting to appear at the thought of nanny One. In the end, a bit of it managed to show through as she nodded at him her thanks and after telling him when to wake Four up and to wake her up if anything happens, she left to go to her own trailer.

One watched her go and as soon as she was gone, he got up and put a tentative palm upon Four's shoulder and another on his forehead.

He was being careful to be gentle as to not wake Billy as he knew he needed the rest.

One allowed a small smile to shine through as he said; "You're okay, kid." Although, who he said it to, himself or Four, he couldn't tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who had been here from the beginning of tKoD and also thank you to the new readers who stumbled upon my fic and kept going. It means so much to me!! Gosh I write as if this is my last story anyway it's not there are more to come for sure!! 
> 
> Thank you for the support! :))

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this weird not really eligible story I wrote :))


End file.
